Camp of Secrets
by ScorpiusMalfoyIsMine
Summary: Simon and thedore try to rat out Alvins secret at camp,can they? Ps.i will give a bit of the story,the secret is Alvin wets the bed!
1. Chapter 1

**Iv'e always wondered,what would happen if Alvin wet the bed?And what if it happened at camp?Well,here you will find out!ONWARD! this one they are 11 years old!**

Simon and theo were in their room,alvin was in the shower

"I can't wait till camp !"Simon said smiling

"Yeah,i just feel bad that i have to leave bear at home,so he won't get laughed at."Theo said sadly but then smiled agian

Alvin got out of the shower and overheard them

"What's all this talk about camp?"I never heard about it!"Alvin said folding his arms and pouted

"Oh,were all going to camp tommorow so me and theo are packing our bags!"Simon said putting more of his stuff in the bag

"Uhh..yeah i can't go!"Alvin said looking a bit nervous.

"Why?"Simon and Theodore said

"Why?"Uhh..because i uh am sick!"Alvin said fake coughing

"Really tell us why!"We won't tell!"Theo said smiling

"Yeah,after all you HAVE spilled the dirt on us,and you have NEVER told us a secret!"Simon said a bit angry"

"Oh,yeah?"When?"Alvin asked a briskley

"Hmm..last month you told everyone in school that i slept with a teddy bear!"And that when i was 8 i still wet the bed!"Theo said having flashbacks

"Oh,and you told my crush on Jeanette to the WHOLE camp last year!"And that i had a night brace!"Simon said getting angry

"Well,yeah but remember that time that...you said at that time and that place where all those people were?"You told then!"Alvin said folding his arms looking up

"Uhh..no Alvin and you can tell us ANYTHING!"Simon and Theodore said together

"Uhh..okay you see you will uhh no Dave will tell you!"Alvin said hiding behind the couch as his brothers went up to dave and asked him whats alvins secret

"Well,guys i can't tell you but don't ya'll like to play truth or dare alot?"Dave asked them

"Yeah,we love iit!But why?"Simon and theo said

"Okay,we ya'll are in the cabins play it and ask Alvin that on truth,if he says dare say whats that secret."Dave said

"How will we get it if he backs out?Simon asked Dave

"You know Alvin,never backs out of a dare or truth!"Dave said smiling

"Thanks Dave!"Simon and Theodore said

* * *

AT CAMP:

"Hi!And welcome to Pine Rove camp!"Please take a cabin to unpack and do what you want for 30 min,then lunch time!"Said the guy who owned the place

The chipmunks got in their rooms and unpacked

"Lets play truth or dare!"Simon said going with the plan

"Yeah!"Wanna play Alvin?"Theodore said and asked smiling

"Duh!"I always want too!"Alvin said smiling and sitting on the floor like the others did

"Okay,i'll go first!"Alvin,truth or dare?"Simon asked

"Well,i guess...DUH DARE!"Alvin said screaming at the last part

"Well,Alvin say your biggest secret!"Simon said smirking with Theodore

"Its...uhhh..."Alvin started

* * *

**Yes,a cliffy!**


	2. Alvies secret

****

**i dont know why ya'll asked what the secret was,it was in the summery but still here he will tell at the end!i said to much!BYE!**

* * *

"So...what is it?"Simon asked

"Yeah,we won't tell and blabber like you did,ya know were not jerks!"Theodore said

"Like i'd tell you!"Alvin said pointing his nose up

"What ARE you trying to do?"Sneeze?"Theo said as simon laughed

"That means he thinks he is all that!"Simon said still chuckling to theos comment

"What?"He admits it?"Theodore said confused

"No,it just means im not gonna talk to you!"Alvin said crossing his arms

"But,your talking to us!"Theodore said once agian confused

"No,im not wait!"Yeah,SHUT UP SELF!"Alvin said covering his mouth

"Just tell us already!"Simon said getting tired of waiting

"Ok,okay its that i uh...i wet the [glup]bed."Alvin said as he finished


	3. React

"Tell us the secret Alvin,don't make a silly one up!"You know only babies do that!"Simon said chuckling at what he thought was a joke

"Uhh...Si he was'nt kidding i don't think!"Theodore whispered loudly

"Simon,it's real i knew you would react like this!"Now,your gonna tell EVERYONE and my secret not a secret!"My life is ruined!"Alvin said looking down

"Alvin,i'm sorry its just-"Simon said as he got cut off

"No,ITS NOT SORRY!"YOUR GONNA TELL EVERYONE!"Alvin said stomping off into his bunk on the top

"No,im not!"Simon yelled back and sat on his bunk

"Uhh,whos side should i be on?"Thedore asked looking at them

"MINE!"They both yelled at the same time

"Don't go on his,he's a LIAR!"Alvin screamed to Theodore

"Don't go on his he's a BEDWETTER!"Simon screamed even more loud

"Uhh..i'm going on NEITHER!"Theodore said and screamed at the last part only

"Well,BEDWETTER,what now?"Simon asked him still glaring

"I don't know!"Wait,i think we are missing lunch!"Alvin said

"Missing lunch?"Lets go!"Theodore yelled and ran


	4. oH NOW YOU TELL ME!

"Well,you better stop wetting the bed because soon we have a sleepover with the chipettes remeber?"Simon said as the got lunch

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THIS!WHY DO I ALWAYS GET THINGS LAST MINUTE?"Alvin yelled

"Because you never listen..."Theodore mumbled

"WELL...NEXT TIME DON'T LET ME NOT LISTEN!"Alvin said face red

"You are very strange,how are we related?"Simon mumbled under his breath but Alvin didn't hear him

"So,i guess we should go to our next activity?"Theodore asked changing the subject

"Yeah,theo's right."Come along BEDWETTER."Simon said smirking

"Whatever."Alvin said walking behind them

* * *

AT NIGHT:

"It's time to get in your cabins and go to sleep."The chipmunks consler said as they nodded and went to their cabins

"So..whatcha wanna do now?"Alvin asked his brothers

"Well...here is an idea,go to sleep!"Simon said laying down on his bed

"No!"Why don't we play..truth or dare?"Alvin said nervously

"Alvin,i'm tired!"Theodore said as he yawned

"He just doesn't wanna wet the ned,thats all."Simon said smirking

"No..i'm just not tired!"Alvin said

"Okay,okay we will play truth or dare,but you will get embarrasing questions!"Simon said giving him the warning

"Okay,lets go!"Theodore you start!"Alvin said

"Alvin,truth or dare?"Theodore asked Alvin

"Well,Theo to go easy on you truth."Alvin said to theo

"Who do you have a crush on?"Thjeodore asked Alvin

"Well...uh see its a girl."Alvin said smiling nervously'

"Thats very useful information."Simon said rollin his eyes

"Who is it?"Theodore asked him

"Promise not to tell?"Alvin said

"YES JUST SAY IT ALREADY!"Simon and Theo screamed

"Its uh..Brittany."Alvin said as his face turned as red as his cap

"Ooo lala!"Theodore said

"Its my turn now."Simon said.

"Theodore,truth or dare?"Simon asked Theo

"Dare."Theodore said as his brothers were shocked

_"I dare you to do the hand in warm water pee trick to Alvin."_Simon whispered to Theodore as Theo nodded

"Okay,it the masters turn!"Truth or dare Simon?"Alvin said

"Dare."Simon responded

"I dare you to...tell Jeanette you like her tommorow at the slumber party!"Alvin said rubbing his hands evily

"No way!"Simon said

"Bawk,bwak chicken!"Alvin siad walking around with his arms flaping like a chickens

"Okay,fine!"Lets just get some sleep!"Simon said yawning as they all nodded

Late at night Simon woke Theodode up for the trick

"Its time."Simon said shaking up Theo,to their luck Alvin was a deep sleeper

"Okay."Theodore said as he got the warm water and poure dit in the cup,and put Alvins hand in it.

"Great!"Now Alvin will be soaked,by him wetting himslef by himself and the trick!"Simon said evily

"Goodnight."Theo yawned

"Goodnight."Simon yawned

"


	5. Getting back home

"Capers,wake up and pack to go home!"The consler said as the chipmunks slowly got out of bed

"Oh dang,did i wet the bed?"Alvin thought as he looked at the wet bed.

"Consler,don't you check on us?"Simon said smiling evily

"Oh,i would but i have to go to the other cabins and wake them up."The consler said as Simon frowned

"That backfired..."Theodore whispered to Simon

"Well,atleast we still have that sleepover tonight."Simon said smirking

"Hi guys!"Alvin said yawning as he got out from his bed

"Hey BEDWETTER did you wet the bed?"Simon said grinninng

"Thats none of your beeeeezzz wax!"Alvin snapped as he got changed into his clothes as the others did the same

Dave came and picked them up from camp

"So did you get his secret?"Dave whispered to Simon and Theodore as the nodded,and Alvin overheard and glared

"Well,i hope yall are prepaired for the sleepover,"the chipettes called and said" that you would play games like truth or dare,yall would stay up late and stufff like that!"Dave said

"Yeah,it will be fun."Simon said as he looked out the car window

"Were here!"Theodore said as they looked at their house

"Alvin,you have been awfully quit,anything wrong?"Dave said as the boys got out of the car

"Oh,nothing."I guess i'm just tired."Alvin said as he walked in the house

"So,anything go on while we were gone?"Simon asked as they all set their camp bags on the floor.

"Nothing really,what did ya'll do?"Dave said as he carried the bags upstairs

"Usual camp stuff,hey Dave can i lay down?"Alvin asked as he layed on the be

"Sure..."Dave said oddly and turned to his other sons

"Anything go on?"Dave asked them

"What do you mean?"Theodore asked confused

"Did anything go on,i haven't seen Alvin ever go to bed early!"Dave said

"Oh,nothing much."Simon said as they all went downstairs to watch T.V

* * *

**Next chapter is the sleepover!**


	6. sleepover

aT THE SLEEPOVER:

"Hey,guys come in!"Eleanor said opening the door so the chipmunks could come in

"Thanks Ellie."All three boys said

"Okay,so who is up for hmm..let me see truth or dare?"Brittany said as all the chipmunks and chipettes nodded and sat on the floor

"Okay,who is first?"Jeanette asked them

"I will be!"Brittany said

"Jeanette,truth or dare?"Brittany asked with an evil grin on her face as Alvin whispered what to say in her ear

"Err..um truth."Jeanette said not wanting to do something like die her hair red from a dare

"I dare you to say your crush!"Brittany said as Jeanette blushed wildely

"Umm...Simon."Jeanette almost whispered

"What was that?"Brittany asked wanting her to say her crush louder

"Simon,okay simon can we get back to the game?"Jeanette said a little louder as brittany nodded and Simon blushed

"Okay,my turn!"Eleanor,truth or dare?"Alvin said with the same evil smile as Brittany had

"Umm..dare!"Eleanor said

"Hmm..i dare you to..ask Nathen on a date!"Alvin said as Eleanor froze shocked

"I can't!"Eleanor said worried

"YES,you have too!"Who's turn now?"Alvin said

"Mine,now Alvin truth or dare."Simon said smiling with a smirk,as Alvin was shocked and knew what he was going to ask

"Truth!"Alvin said

"Whats your biggest secret?"Simon asked as Alvin was frozen

"Its uh-"Alvin almost finished until Miss Miller interuppted

"The pizza is here!"Miss Miller said as everyone ran over,and Alvin was so thankful

"You might not have to tell now,but you are going to have to sooner or later!"Simon whispered in Alvins ear

Alvin then nodded,and tried to forget about it,but he just couldnt!


End file.
